30 Days of Yuuram
by Rasei
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram may love each other. They might fight, they might laugh, and they even might hug. The following is 30 stories set in their lives. Some may be long, some maybe short, some maybe canon, some maybe AU. Yuuram
1. Holding Hands

**Title**: 30 Days of Yuuram

**Chapter Title:** 1. Holding Hands

**Author**: Rasei

**Pairing**: Wolfram/Yuuri

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KKM

**A/N: **I have several of these done, but alas I didn't finish the challenge in time. I'm going to finish up the challenge at my own speed.

* * *

Grief hit me hard as I stared over at the open grave. Rain pounded against me as I watch them lowered the body into the ground. A hand moved to meet mine. Slowly, my head move to look at the black eyes.

"Wolfram, I'm sorry about his death," said Yuuri, squeezing my hand hard.

"I... I going to miss Friedrich. He was my favorite cousin on my father side," I whisper, choking back my tears. Yuuri just squeeze my hand again.

"I remember when my grandmother died. I couldn't stop crying. Go ahead and cry Wolfram," whisper Yuuri. The tears slid down my cheeks as they covered the body.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Title**: 30 Days of Yuuram

**Chapter Title:** 2. Cuddling somewhere

**Author**: Rasei

**Pairing**: Wolfram/Yuuri

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KKM

**A/N: **This story turned out to be a blanket situation.

* * *

Snow was falling around the abandon cabin while Wolfram and I shivered. The cabin consisted of one room, no furniture, and a fireplace full of skeletons of small animals. I let out a sneeze into my arm, and shivered slightly. Wolfram, who was looking out the broken-down door as if Konrad would be back right then, turn to look at me with concern.

"Maybe you should take off your clothing. Those are soak through," he said.I shook my head, then coughed. "Yuuri..."

"Konrad will be back soon and we need to ready to leave," I said calming. "He should be..."

"Konrad will not be back until morning at least. You are still dripping where your clothing hasn't frozen through. Take off your clothing or I will take them off for you." I open my mouth to argue but Wolfram gave me his Yuuri-You-Are-Being-Stupid look. After giving him a frown, I slip out of my dripping school uniform jacket and drop it. It made a slop sound as it hit against the floor. I shiver again as I start rubbing my arms.

It was then that Wolfram reach over, and start unbuckling my belt. I push him away, staring at him. Wolfram fell over onto his butt.

"What were you doing Wolfram? You don't just start..." I interrupted myself as I started to cough. The world started getting black dots as I cough. Forcing me down into sitting position, Wolfram start rubbing my back.

"Shhh, Yuuri. Just try to breathe," he whisper into my ear. Finally, the coughing stopped, and I leaned against Wolfram. He continued rubbing my back while I try to catch my breath. He let out a sigh.

"Yuuri, we need get you out of those damp clothing. If we don't you might die. Lift up your arms for a minute." I shook my head at his command.

"Wolfram, I'm fine. Really, I am." I shifted my body away from him, not wanting my shirt to be taken. Wolfram got an concern looked on his face, then took off his jacket.

"Yuuri, please. You were in freezing water before it even started snowing. Plus we didn't expected you to show up here. Usually you aren't shy like this, Yuuri. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"You aren't going stop until I take them off?" I ask with a sigh.

"I'm sure you are already in the second stage of hypothermia. You can have my jacket, Yuuri, and one of the pair of pants I'm wearing."

I let out a sigh then shut my eyes. I tried to get my shirt off but I had trouble getting it off, both from the cold and the pain. My eyes were starting to feel heavy and maybe I should take a nap. A nap sound good. I felt my arms starting to drop. It was sudden pain in my face that got my attention back on Wolfram.

"Yuuri, don't fall asleep. Let get you out of those clothing, then I will go find some firewood. Raise your arms," he commanded. Wolfram always sounded hot when he gives commands. Maybe I should make him into a general. An image of Wolfram in a grealy blue general uniform made me giggle, as I did what he commanded. The wet clothing lifted from my skin leaving the still-forming bruises exposed.

Wolfram took an intake suddenly, and slowly touch one of the bruises with his gloved hand. I batted his hand away, shivering.

"Don't touch that. It hurts," I said. Wolfram took off his jacket and put it on me.

"We will talk about the bruises later Yuuri. Stand up. I need to get your pants off." As he talked, he pulled off his boots and then his outer pants. Wolfram can be so caring. I'm positive I'm not good enough for him. I just sat there watching him. Wolfram noticed then frown slightly.

"Yuuri, stand up and take off your pants," he said, as he pulled off his socks. I tried to stand up but falled down. Wolfram sighed, then knelt down by my feet. He dragged my feet near me, then took off my shoes. My eyes shut as I lean forward against his shoulder.

"Yuuri?" I heard Wolfram's voice as the world shutdown.

When I reopen my tired eyes, I was in a ball with someone cuddle against me. The person was rubbing my ears then my nose with something warm.

"Yuuri are you awake?" ask a voice. I nod my head slowly. "Good, the storm is dying outside. Konrad will be back soon. Now stay awake."

"Okay," I tried to mumble but it was more of a moan. The person rubbed my hair for a second. My eyes shut, as I decided to just let the person talk.

"I'm going to keep a leash on you from now on. I'm tired of you getting yourself in trouble. Maybe from now on I will go to Earth with you. That will stop some of your troubles," said the voice. My mind muddling try to process what the voice was saying, but it really had one through in my mind.

"I have a boyfriend." Again my voice was more of a moan then anything else. The person let out a sigh.

"Yuuri, I promise you everything will be fine. I love you." The voice sounded strain and I wanted to hugged the person. Then there were loud footsteps at the door way.

"Wolfram! Yuuri! Are you two okay?" ask a different male voice. The body next to me moved away and I let out a moan of unhappiness.

"Yuuri is suffering from hypothermia. I'm sure of it." The panic in the voice made me force to sit up. I stare blankly at the two knowing they were important. The brown-haired person knelt next to me, and touch my cheek.

"He is freezing to touch. How long has he been like this?"

"Yuuri started getting confuse about an hour after you left. He blacked out about 2 hours ago. We need to get him somewhere with better cover. There must be someplace that has better protection than this place."

The person next to me picked me up. I wanted to protest but the warmth of the person felt so good. I snuggled against him, knowing I would get in trouble with... with... who again? My eyes started shutting again as I let the world rock.

The next time I woke up, I was in a bed with a sleeping someone cuddle against me. I looked down at the blond hair that I would recognize anywhere, which cause a bubble of happiness go through me.

"Yuuri, are you awake?" asked Konrad. Konrad was sitting next to the bed with a book. I nod my head.

"Yes. What happen?" I asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Wolfram.

"You got here from Earth while Wolfram and I were investigating something in the mountains."

"I remember that and getting to that cabin. It started getting fuzzy after you left to find a better place to go." The talking must have woken Wolfram up because he sat up suddenly. He move his head around to look at me. I slowly sat up, smiling slightly.

"You! You... Yuuri, you not ever allow to do that again. I mean it!" Wolfram jam his finger to my chest as he talked.

"I'm fine now, Wolfram." He humpf at my words turning to look away.

"Yuuri, about those bruises..." said Konrad, looking away slightly. I frown slightly, then sighed.

"I got in a fight at school. I lost my temper over something silly. Don't worry about it," I said trying to smile to relax the two brothers. They just glanced at each other and nod. This is going to be a long trip isn't?


	3. Watching a movie

**Title**: 30 Days of Yuuram

**Chapter Title:** 3. Gaming/watching a movie

**Author**: Rasei

**Pairing**: Wolfram/Yuuri

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KKM

**A/N: **We all know that Yuuri's cheesy lectures and thought about the middle ages had to come from somewhere. We also know that Yuuri would be the princess in those movies.

* * *

"That is stupid! The prince should just forget about her. I meant all the princess does is allowed herself get kidnap over and over again. What is the point?" ask Wolfram, as he stared at the TV with a frown. I let out a sigh, and rub the back of my head.

"Because he loves her."

"They meet once for five minutes. How can that equal love?"

I let out another sigh. I think the best thing that Wolfram likes about TV and movies is picking them apart. Maybe I should have picked a sci-fi movie instead of a medieval movie that I loved as a kid.

"Are you saying if I got kidnap as often as the princess, you would forget me?" I asked suddenly. Wolfram paused and study me with huge eyes.

"Of course I wouldn't! You do things other than getting kidnap."

"So does the Princess. She gave the speech that started the rebels to actively fight," I argue back.

"Do you really think one speech could change people's minds about... wait that speech sounded familiar. Yuuri, did you..." Wolfram just paused as he stared at me with disbelief.

"Did I what?" I asked getting confused by the sudden angry face he had. His hand pointed at the screen, with narrow eyes. I looked confusedly at the TV then at him.

"You... You... Wimp! Your speeches can from horrible movies! The speeches that inspires everyone!"

"They do not..." I started to argue then stop. Thinking back to some of the things I said over time, I realize slowly that Wolfram was right almost.

"Maybe not word to word, but I am positive that you at least use the ideas."

"You are right I think... Oh... that... I... Have you ever quoted something that you wat... read all the time?" I asked, feeling like a idiot. How could I have never notice that before. No wonder that Wolfram...

"I do it on purpose... you never realize that you did?"

"No idea. Thank you for pointing that out...

Though do understand that some of my ideas about kings and princes and other stuff like that come from these movies."

"That would explain so much, Yuuri."

Wolfram humph that then turned back to the movies, pouting in that pout that I love so much.


End file.
